What's Up?
"What's Up?" is a 1992 song by American alternative rock band 4 Non Blondes for their album ''Bigger, Better, Faster, More! '' Lyrics Twenty-five years and my life is still Trying to get up that great big hill Of hope for a destination I realized quickly when I knew I should That the world was made up of this brotherhood Of man for whatever that means And so I cry sometimes When I'm lying in bed Just to get it all out What's in my head And I, I am feeling a little peculiar And so I wake in the morning And I step outside And I take a deep breath and I get real high And I scream from the top of my lungs, "What's going on?!" And I say, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I said, "Hey, what's going on?" And I say, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I said, "Hey, what's going on?" And I try, oh, my God, do I try I try all the time In this institution And I pray, oh, my God, do I pray I pray every single day For the revolution And so I cry sometimes When I'm lying in bed Just to get it all out What's in my head And I, I am feeling a little peculiar And so I wake in the morning And I step outside And I take a deep breath and I get real high And I scream from the top of my lungs, "What's going on?!" And I say, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I said, "Hey, what's going on?" And I say, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I said, "Hey, what's going on?" And I say, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I said, "Hey, what's going on?" And I say, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I said, "Hey, what's going on?" And I say, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" (And I step outside) (And I take a deep breath and I get real high) I said, "Hey, what's going on?" And I say, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" (And I step outside) (And I take a deep breath and I get real high) I said, "Hey, what's going on?" Twenty-five years and my life is still Trying to get up that great big hill Of hope for a destination Why It Sucks #Linda Perry's vocals are grating. #On the subject of that, Perry's voice sounds similar to that of Cher. #At 4:55, the song overstays its welcome by about a minute and twenty two seconds. #The chorus is overly-repetitive, with the word "Hey" being sung 40 times (non-consecutively, of course). Redeeming Qualities #After this song, 4 Non Blondes split up and Linda Perry went on to become a successful songwriter. Trivia * Online comedic music critic ToddintheShadows has stated on social media that he outright refuses to do a "One-Hit Wonderland" episode on this song because he hated it so much. He also stated that he won't do a "Top 10 Worst Hit Songs of 1993" countdown, presumably for the same reason (indicating he would've put the song at #1 if he did). Videos Category:1990s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:One Hit Wonders Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:4 Non Blondes Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs